Juniper and the Wizard Kuruku
Juniper and the Wizard Kuruku is the sixth episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With the Wizard Kuruku joining Bowser's evil alliance, The Harmony Force, RPM and Samurai Rangers were going to have to face the most powerful foe ever. A while then, Canter Zoom was working on some new feature films. A Good New Day/Canter Zoom's ideas for new feature films It was a beautiful day, Canter Zoom came up with new ideas for new feature films as his niece, Juniper Montage helps him out playing a few roles and co directs a few films and more. Twilight and her friends trained with the other heroes/In case of powerful koopas Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were training with the Justice Squad, Mario and his friends, the Mighty Ducks, the Road Rovers, the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs while they prepare for any powerful koopas. Bowser and Dragaunus' new plan/The Return of the Wizard Kuruku Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, He was upset with the Power Rangers winning. Soon, Lord Dragaunus came up with a plan as Bowser ordered Kamek to revive the Wizard Kuruku as he did. Summoning a new powerful koopa/The RPM and Samurai Rangers came Then, They summoned a new powerful koopa called Koopa Katana. Just as this Samurai Koopa begins his attack, The RPM and Samurai Rangers came to see Ransik, Twilight and the others. Ransik, Dr. K and Mentor Ji discussed/Agree about their teamwork At the Secret Lab, Ransik, Dr. K and Mentor Ji made their discussion about their behalf of the Rangers working together. So, Twilight, Scott and Jayden to that matter on teamwork. Meeting Jito and Maggie/Supporting the Power Rangers for their need Later, Twilight and her friends met with one of Mary Bell and Aikko's good friends, Jito and Maggie. Then, They offered their support to them every step of the way as they excepted. Unico and his friends warn them about Wizard Kuruku/Making plans on their own But then, Unico and his friends warned them about Wizard Kuruku who are brought back by Bowser. Soon, Everyone started making plans on their own to save the city. Koopa Katana on the move/Twilight, Scott and Jayden saves Alex and Moana Then, Koopa Katana was about to take out Alex and Moana rushed to save him. Then, Twilight, Scott and Jayden saved their lives as Koopa Katana retreated. The Raptors captured Juniper/Canter Zoom gets help from the Rangers Suddenly, The Raptors, Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor kidnapped Juniper for hostage for Dragaunus. With desperate measures, Canter Zoom had to get help from the Power Rangers. Twilight's promise to save Juniper/Alex's eclipse awakens the Manhattan Gargoyles With Canter Zoom loosing hope to see his niece again, Twilight promised to bring her back to safety. Soon, Alex used his eclipse spell for Goliath and the Manhattan Gargoyles for help. Deker and Katana begin their diversion/Twilight and her friends saved Juniper Then, Deker and Katana stepped up with the Mighty Ducks distracting Dragaunus and the Saurians while Twilight and her friends rescued Juniper as the Extreme Dinosaurs fought off the Raptors. The Power Rangers and Heroes fought Koopa Katana/The Ultimate Team Up Then, The Ultimate Team Up begins as the Harmony Force, RPM and Samurai Rangers fought Koopa Katana. Defeating the Koopa/Making a Koopa bigger than ever As the battle started, They use their Power Ups and Battlizers and took down Koopa Katana. Suddenly, Dragaunus fires a growth potion and made him bigger then ever before. A three way Megazord battle/Victory for the Power Rangers and Heroes With no time to lose, The Rangers activated their Ultrazords to fight off Koopa Katana once again. Just as the Justice Squad distracts him with the Dynamos and Squadtron, They took him down and won the battle. Juniper and Canter Zoom reunites/Jito and Maggie joined their new friends After the battle, Juniper was reunited with her uncle, Canter Zoom who was grateful to their help and they gave their word to keep their home base and Ranger identities a secret. As for Jito and Maggie, They offered to join their new friends on behalf of their old friends. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers RPM Rangers Samurai Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Dr. Robert Bolton *Chedra Bodzak Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo *Lena Mack *Bends *The Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock *Doctor K *Mentor Ji *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Chris *Bobby *Chacha *Lucas *Jito *Maggie *Petros Xanatos *Halcyon Renard *Puck *Oberon *Titania Mermaid Princesses Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *Tentakill *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Lord Kuruku Trivia *Juniper Montage, Canter Zoom, Jito and Maggie will make their debut. *Lord Kuruku will be revived by Kamek and join by Bowser's evil alliance. *Cheryl, her brother, Toby, Marusu and Unico knows about Lord Kuruku is back to life and he defeated him from long ago. Transcript *Juniper and the Wizard Kuruku (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225